


How It All Got Started

by Cassicio



Series: Fire Meet Gasoline [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara are new to school, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Homophobic Language, Minor Violence, She's out she's proud and she'll punch you if she needs to, Tough Girl!Maggie, because people in small towns are dicks, but this first one is a two shot, gonna be a series of one shots, minor so far anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassicio/pseuds/Cassicio
Summary: You don't see many new people in Blue Springs, Nebraska.





	1. Fight For Your Right... To Meet Her

Maggie placed the ice pack gingerly against the bruise forming on her ribs, under the jacket to conceal the move from the rest of the kids in the cafeteria. Not that she really cared what they saw, but she didn’t need to go asking for another kick while she was down. Lucky shot by the captain of the baseball team and he had a broken nose as a result. It’s amazing that these scraps hadn’t gotten her suspended yet, at least. But, then again, none of them would actually want to admit they got their asses kicked by a girl either and the nurse only had so much evidence to present a case without their statements on the matter.

So here she sat, no suspension, just aching ribs and a split lip. Maggie couldn’t help smirking, despite the sting that she felt from tugging at her injury. The reason for the fight this time was actually pretty amusing. She’d probably be pretty upset too, if she’d caught her younger sibling making out with someone in one of the school broom closets (the irony of how many times girls tugged her into closets to keep their... extracurricular activities a secret was not lost on her). Less funny, was the fact that he'd dragged his sister out of the room hard enough to probably form finger shaped bruises on her arm. Now that had pissed Maggie off and she may've thrown the first punch. Not the smartest move when she was surrounded by three baseball players each probably at least a foot taller than her. But it's not like they wouldn't have attacked first given the chance anyway.

Shaking off the memory, Maggie twisted to straddle the bench at her empty table. She had a couple of friends still after the coming out incident, but most of them _were_  suspended, or otherwise occupied at the moment. She could only imagine James was down in the dark room his family had helped fund for the school, while Winn was trying to hack his way to an A in Spanish class. The Latina had offered to teach him, but even her lessons seemed to fly right over the boy’s head. So that left Maggie alone, no one else daring to come close for one reason or another, despite how quite a few of them were more than happy to have her tongue in their mouth behind closed doors.

Leaning an elbow against the table and propping her head up with her palm, she took a scan of the cafeteria. Despite the bored look on her face, Maggie’s eyes were sharp to take in every detail. She’d always been good at that, taking in everything. Detecting, as it were. Spotting Amanda’s hand secretly holding Gina’s under the table. Maggie knew both of them were using her to see if the feelings they had for each other were real and she really didn’t mind it, they were good kissers. Then there was Patrick encouraging Sami, his now girlfriend, to have half his lunch. He was a good guy and the only boyfriend who’d known he was a beard when she’d been in hiding their freshman year.

Continuing her look around, Maggie’s chin nearly slipped off her hand as they locked on the two girls coming into the cafeteria, one giving a suspicious and, dare she say it, _protective_  glance around the space of her own, while the other was practically skipping into the space, broad smile on her face. It was the first girl that had caused Maggie’s jaw to almost drop though, she was cute, well actually beautiful. Cute was more reserved for her puppy like companion, who was now dragging her right towards Maggie’s table.

“Hi! I’m Kara and this is my sister Alex. We just moved here. The other tables are all kinda full, is it alright if we sit with you?

Maggie could only blink, glancing between the two of them for a moment. Then a small smirk formed on her lips as she noticed the slight embarrassed flush on _Alex’s_  face, wondering what exactly had caused it, probably her sister’s enthusiasm towards a total stranger. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she gestured towards the open spots surrounding her.

“Sure, take your pick. I’m Maggie. What brings you to Blue Springs?"


	2. Nice to Meet You Without Your Fists Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving from one small town to another might not seem all that bad to anyone hearing about it, unaffected by the move itself. They might not even believe moving more than halfway through a person’s sophomore year of high school to be too frustrating either. But, then there’s the fact that it hadn’t even been a year since the news was broken to them that Jeremiah Danvers had died in a freak work accident.

Moving from one small town to another might not seem all that bad to anyone hearing about it, unaffected by the move itself. They might not even believe moving more than halfway through a person’s sophomore year of high school to be too frustrating either. But, then there’s the fact that it hadn’t even been a year since the news was broken to them that Jeremiah Danvers had died in a freak work accident. Alex Danvers knew that was actually a major cause for the move, her mother unable to handle staying in Midvale with all those memories of her husband, Alex’s father. That didn’t mean _she_  was okay with the move, with running from all those memories, with losing everything she and her father shared in that town. Even if some of those things made her cry now, she didn’t want to leave them behind. There was that diner on Oak Trail with the milkshakes she and her father would indulge in during one of those rare days off. Or the hill just outside town limits, where Jeremiah would take Alex to look at all the stars, hardly any light pollution to hide even the furthest ones from view. Even the post in the wall of their home, where she and Kara would have their heights measured, was now painted over and left behind as a seemingly unwanted memory.

It was infuriating, upsetting and exhausting, to pack her entire life away, no choice of her own on the subject. But Alex was raised to obey and even in this stage, her teenage years, she didn’t offer up more protest than a stony silence as she stuffed all her belongings into boxes and settled in for the long drive to Blue Springs, Nebraska. A town she hadn’t even heard of before her mother told her and Kara that they were moving there. A place Alex would have to spend two and a half years in, before she could escape to college. More, if her mother decided she should stay close until her sister graduated too.

Needless to say, the sourness of her mood hadn’t improved over the day and a half drive, or the night attempting to sleep in her new bed, in an unfamiliar home. Yet she couldn’t help the grudging smile Kara drew from her the morning of their first day of school, as a platter with breakfast and a warm cup of tea were placed in her lap by the smiling Kryptonian.

“I helped Eliza pack some lunches for us too, since we don’t know how the food’ll be at school. High school cafeterias are so unpredictable, even if they’re supposed to be held to standard. Better to be careful, right? I would hate if you got sick your first da-”

Alex cut off the nervous rambling by placing a hand on her sister’s wrist, eyebrow arching.

“I’d be a little more afraid that they wouldn’t have enough in stock to feed your bottomless pit of a stomach.”

That drew a protesting ‘hey!’ from her sister’s lips, but also broke the nervous tension that had been building with each word leaving Kara’s mouth.

“It’ll be fine, Kara. Just like the first day you went to school back home, only the high school version. No big deal.” If Alex kept telling herself that, maybe it would be true and this wouldn’t be a complete disaster. “You’ve got your glasses, right?”

She watched her sister nod and pull them from the pocket of her shirt, slipping the lead frames on and carefully pushing them up to settle on the bridge of her nose. It slid a little weight off of Alex’s shoulders, those frames. They didn’t dampen all of Kara’s powers, she still had to be careful about hugging people too hard and such, but they did some of the work so Alex didn’t have to keep as much of an eye out.

They ate breakfast quickly, Alex not even bothering to suppress the urge to point out that, ‘see, this is why I said bottomless pit,’ as Kara inhaled her entire stack of pancakes and at least half of Alex’s in less than ten minutes. Once all the food was gone, Alex shooed her sister out of her room, pointing out that she needed to get ready in the next twenty minutes or they’d be late for their first day. Grateful for the fact that she’d decided to shower the night before _and_  pack her backpack, the only thing left was to change and brace herself for a long and unsure day ahead of her. Not wanting to dwell too much, Alex grabbed the first clean pair of pants and shirt her hands brushed over in the box of clothes she had yet to unpack. Black jeans and a soft gray plaid shirt, it would do. Though she also grabbed at her warmest hoodie, since Blue Springs was definitely colder now in March than most any weather she’d had to deal with in Midvale.

With the hoodie zipped up, sneakers on and backpack slung over one shoulder, Alex trudged out of her bedroom and down the stairs, having to pause at the bottom to remember which way was towards the kitchen, which also was the way to the front door. That was just another thing she’d have to memorize anew, the layout of this unfamiliar house. Not that it was a huge place, just different. Shrugging off the annoyance and unfamiliarity, she soon remembered the right direction down the hallway and made her way into the kitchen where her mother and sister were waiting. Another smile forced its way into lifting the corner of her mouth, as Kara offered a somewhat heavy paper bag that, no doubt, held a lunch her sister would steal at least half of.

“I’ll drop you off today, you should be able to walk home, it’s not far.”

Eliza’s voice hadn’t lost any of its directness since the loss of her husband, if anything there was more of it. As if the woman had taken on the authority of two parents in one body. It made Alex’s spine straighten, even as she continued her silence in her mother’s presence. Nodding, she stepped towards the door, feeling Kara’s arm link through her own without having to look.

“Here we go,” her sister whispered, the excitement and nervousness obvious in her voice, pushing Alex to squeeze her arm in silent comfort.

\---------------------------------------------------

Settling in to the routine of her new school had gone more smoothly than Alex could have hoped. She and Kara had arrived with at least ten minutes to go before school started, leaving plenty of time for them to pick up their schedules, find their assigned lockers and for Alex to make sure Kara reached the right homeroom class. After being assured by her sister that she’d be okay to leave and that, yes, Kara could navigate the very straightforward map of the school she’d been given, the brunette then left to find her own first period classroom, Spanish. She hadn’t had to introduce herself, the teacher simply pointed her to the seat next to a boy with short brown hair, who introduced himself as Winn. From there, all Alex had to focus on was taking notes and making sure she reached the right classrooms. She’d always been a quick study and it seemed that the school in Midvale had been slightly ahead in most studies than the one here in Blue Springs.

It wasn’t until she was heading to her class before lunch, chemistry, that things deviated from the quiet routine she’d built up. Turning the corner she hoped led to the science wing, Alex was brought up short at the sight of a fight happening down the hallway. Three boys and two- make that one girl, as the other took off as soon as all attention was off of her and focused on the smaller, darker skinned one. Part of Alex wanted to rush forward to help the unknown girl, especially when she saw the tallest boy’s foot go crashing into her side and send her tumbling back into the lockers. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to move forward, knowing how angry her mother would be if she got into a fight on the first day of school, even while defending someone else. The only way it would be acceptable is if she were protecting Kara, and even then she’d get a verbal chewing out at best.

Luckily, for her guilty conscience, it became obvious to Alex that the girl in front of her didn’t really need the helping hand. Soon the boy that kicked her was on the ground, clutching a nose that was now dripping blood all over his white baseball shirt. He was quickly followed by the other two, one landing hard on his back after being tripped and the other crashing into the lockers with a groan, his shoulder obviously having hit a handle at a bad angle. The girl, meanwhile, was now clutching her torso, breathing hard and lip bleeding slightly, but otherwise not too worse for wear.

“I guess I’ll be stopping to see Nurse Jones first then, boys? We all know it’s better to go one at a time. Might want to put some seltzer water on that shirt, Thompson, unless you figure out some elaborate story that _won’t_  get caught in a lie for once. Thanks for letting me skip out on Chemistry, I really appreciate the free pass.”

“Just fuck off, Sawyer. And don’t you fucking touch my sister again or I’ll beat your ass.” The voice came out clogged and nasally, the boy in question being the one with his nose still dripping blood everywhere.

“Like you did so well with that this time? But sure, not like she’ll come near me again.” Alex found herself leaning forward as she watched ‘Sawyer’ kneel down beside the boy, wanting to catch the last few words. “If I catch any more bruises than the ones you just left though, I’ll be finding you instead, Thompson. Make that broken nose look like child’s play, you got me?” The girl waited until he nodded before standing up again and adjusting her leather jacket. “Good, glad we had this talk.” Then she turned on her heel, only giving Alex about five seconds to shift back around the corner again to stay out of sight. She really didn’t want to get caught eavesdropping on the situation, instead watching the girl slowly make her way past, arm still carefully wrapped around her torso, without a single glance Alex’s way. A breath of relief left her at that, but she still waited until the boys had also left, going the opposite direction, before making her way to her chemistry room. 

It was the first class she was late to, leaving her less lucky about having to stand up front and introduce herself. But that passed soon enough and quickly Alex was being pointed to a station with an empty chair. “You’ll be partnered up with Maggie Sawyer for the rest of the semester.” Whispers erupted as soon as the teacher said this, a few choice words popping out to her. A few racist things that made her skin crawl, but were unsurprising of a town that definitely seemed to be utterly white bred. A few mutterings about other fights Maggie had been in before. Then there was the one that stood out the most to Alex, made her stiffen and not even because it was spoken directly to her.

The boy, with spiky black hair and a leer that made Alex want to punch him, leaned into her space from the table to her left. “If that dyke tries something, lemme know and you can be my partner instead. I’ll make Patrick here switch with you. I’m sure we’d make a lot better chemistry and he’s used to covering for the lesbo. Ain’tcha, beardy?” She let the shudder of disgust roll through and then off of her, not bothering with a reply outside of a grimace, catching the eye of the boy next to him, though, as she turned away. A similar expression of disgust to what she was feeling rested on his features, along with an apology in his eyes. Shrugging, Alex fully turned back to face the front, hoping the class would go by quickly and knowing her partner wasn’t going to be showing up anytime soon.

Thankfully for Alex, the class did seem to run by fast, a bell signaling lunch ringing before she even noticed. Packing up her things quickly, she was up and out of the room before the teacher could call her back to go over make up work. A quick search of her sister’s schedule, which she’d copied down that morning, Alex made her way through the halls and towards the english and writing section, catching Kara and a taller, dark skinned boy laughing and talking together as they exited the classroom. At last her sister was making progress with possible friends, not that it surprised Alex in the least, Kara was the kind of person who made friends just by smiling at people.

“Alex!” The happy call and sudden arms wrapping around her made the brunette’s breath leave with a soft ‘oomph’, not returning as the arms tightened to a slightly painful degree.

“Too much- squeeze,” she managed to eke out as a whisper, directly in Kara’s ear, which had the girl quickly letting go and squeaking out an apology, to which Alex just gave an indulgent smile, before nodding towards the boy. “Who’s your new friend, Kar’?”

“This is James, he wants to be a journalist!” The boy, James, smiled and offered a hand to be shook.

“And you must be Alex, Kara’s sister.” His voice was pretty deep for a freshman, but the tone seemed friendly enough and he didn’t try to grip her hand too tightly when she accepted the offered greeting. “Sorry to have to greet and go, but I’ve got a few pictures that I need to develop over lunch. The cafeteria is just through those doors though.” He pointed behind them to a set of double doors just down and across the hallway. “If you’re grabbing lunch, I’d recommend avoiding anything chicken strip related, it’s like trying to eat hockey pucks, rubbery and impossible. Anyway, I’ll see you later hopefully and welcome to Blue Springs.” With that the boy smiled again and then took off down the corridor, disappearing into the nearest stairwell.

“He seems... nice.”

“He is! He’s really nice. He and I shared the last two classes and he made sure I didn’t get lost. He also showed me a few of his pictures, you should see them, Alex, they’re really good.”

Alex couldn’t help smirking a little, as her sister continued to ramble about her new friend and the day she’d had so far, on the walk into the lunch room. The smile dropped as she glanced around the cafeteria, unable to help the search for people she definitely wouldn’t want her sister anywhere near. Not that it was necessary, seeing as practically all the tables were full anyway, aside from one. The one Kara was now dragging her towards. The one with the girl she’d watch take down three boys who looked at least twice her size. Maggie Sawyer, whose name had started all those rumors. Who was now looking directly at her and her sister, surprise on her features as Kara introduced them both and asked to join the girl. Alex could feel the flush rise to her cheeks as she finally took in the girl up close. She was beautiful, really beautiful and it made Alex’s heart speed up a little, even more so when a smirk stretched across Maggie’s split lip, revealing _dimples_. 

“Sure, take your pick. I’m Maggie. What brings you to Blue Springs?”

Alex felt herself being tugged down into a seat across from Maggie, as Kara started the rambling story of how they’d ended up in the town. She was only half listening really though, most of her thought process being taken up by watching this girl in front of her, with a bit of a permanent cocky smirk and warm brown eyes that seemed entirely focused on Kara and her story. Focused, until they darted her way and they locked eyes for the briefest few seconds, only breaking contact when Maggie looked towards Kara again, her smirk growing a little more. Alex did her best to ignore how that tiny interaction had made her heart speed up just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I couldn't sleep, instead I wrote this and it kinda got away from me, as you can see by how much longer it is than Maggie's. I will be fleshing out Maggie's backstory I promise you. But yes so here's chapter 2 of 2 for this part of the series!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated, I love to know what people think.
> 
> PS: Again you can find me at biisabellelightwood at the moment, if you wanna see any stuff I reblog involving this AU and such. It'll be under 'HS Sanvers AU' in the tags.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I'm supposed to be writing a freaking Red K Maggie fic, but then this happened instead for right now. So I'mma take it.  
> This is gonna be a series of one shots (mainly), involving tough girl Maggie Sawyer and the new girl in school. It's probably actually gonna be pretty Maggie centric, I have a lot of feels about Maggie growing up an outcast. But anyway, the second chapter on this is gonna be from Alex's POV. Should be up somewhat soon, tomorrow if I can help it.  
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> You can find me at biisabellelightwood on tumblr if you wanna see what I eventually end up reblogging as muse for them. And you can thank thesameenshaw for giving me the inspo and idea behind this.


End file.
